Natural Talent
by frazellover362
Summary: "Frank watched Hazel. She was truly beautiful as she raced around on Arion. Her cinnamon-brown hair stuck out of her cavalry helmet. Her golden eyes shone with happiness. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to bring her into bed and kiss her, love her. But he needed her alone. How? He would take her tonight. But he needed a plan." Rated M for a reason. Lemons.


Frank watched Hazel. She was truly beautiful as she raced around on Arion. Her cinnamon-brown hair stuck out of her cavalry helmet. Her golden eyes shone with happiness. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to bring her into bed and kiss her, love her. But he needed her alone. How? He would take her tonight. But he needed a plan.

He walked up to Hazel and stood there nervously. She looked at him curiously. "Do you need anything, Frank?" she asked.

"Well, I, um, I..." he stuttered. His plan wasn't working out as he had hoped. Hazel giggled and planted a quick kiss on his nose. "You're so silly, Frank! Did you actually want something?" she asked.

"Could I talk to you, you know, alone?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. What about?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Frank said with a mischievous smile. He led her to the barracks for the 5th cohort. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her with all the need and want he had held back today.

"I need you. Now," he said, his voice cracking. "I need you to love me. I need to love you. Please," he begged with desperation. Hazel smiled with a look of lust. She kissed him and pushed him into bed. "Anything for you, Frank," she said seductively. They both smiled and started to kiss again, tongues intertwining like they were made to be. Hazel, feeling bold today, decided to take it a step further. She started to take of her shirt.

"Hazel," he warned, his eyes wide open. There were rules against this kind of things.

"I need you, Frank. As much as you need me, I need you so much more. Please. I need this. So much. I love you, Frank. I want to prove it to you." He smiled and helped her take off the purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt. All that was left between him and her breasts was a skimpy sports bra. The thought alone made his breath hitch. He fumbled around with her jean shorts, and soon she was left in only her lingerie.

"Now, Frank, it seems you have to much clothes on. I think we should do something about that," she said with a seductive smile. She tugged off his shirt, and ran her hand over his bare chest. She pulled herself to him, and the feeling of her skin against his was one of the best in the world. It was too much for her. She ripped off her underwear and Frank's short's and boxers.

"Take me now, Frank. Right now," she whispered in his ear.

"Of course," Frank replied. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked Hazel. She nodded nervously. He slowly pushed himself in. At her hymen, he stopped and waited for her signal. She gave a curt nod, and in one quick thrust, he pushed through her barrier. She gave out a cry. Frank kissed her until the worst of the pain went away.

"Go on," she said. Frank started to move slowly, in and out, while his face contorted into a look of pleasure. "Oooooohhh, Hazel. Yes, mmmmm," he moaned. Most of the pain had faded, and it was starting to be replaced by pleasure. After a few minutes, she was moaning along with Frank. "Oh, gods, Frank! Yes! Please, keep going, just like that! Yes! Mmmmmmmmmm... oh, gods!" They kept pleasuring each other until Hazel felt Frank stop, and so she kissed him, put her mouth by his head, licked his ear, and whispered, "Cum for me, Frank." It sent him over the edge, and he shot spurt after spurt of sperm into Hazel.

She crawled off of him and cuddled in his arms. She was about to fall asleep when Frank's voice penetrated the soft silence.

"You know what, you didn't get to finish. I think I'm going to fix that," he said mischievously. He gently took his arms from around Hazel and crawled down between her legs, making Hazel's jaw drop.

"Frank- you aren't going to-" He stopped her mid-sentence.

"Hazel, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course!" she cried indignantly.

"Then let me do this. Making you feel good will be better than anything else," he told her.

"Ok." she sighed. Frank smiled and licked her folds hesitantly. Hazel shuddered from excitement and pleasure. He licked and nibbled on her clit, and she moaned. He started to get more confident, slurping, sucking. He was even brave enough to insert 1,2,3 fingers into her entrance. In no time, Hazel was moaning and begging for more. It was then that Frank started to show his Roman dominant side.

"Oh yeah, you like that? You want more? You gotta beg for it, bitch," Hazel was surprised at this sudden change, but she liked it. She wanted it rough.

"Please, Frank, give me more," Hazel moaned. Frank smirked.

"What, Hazel? I couldn't hear you," Frank was flicking his tongue, ever so teasingly.

"Gods, Frank! Give me more! Lick my pussy, make me scream your name, make me cum so hard!" Hazel screamed. Frank smiled, and dug his tongue into her folds, sucking, licking, fingering. In just a few minutes, Hazel was on the edge, holding on by her fingernails.

"Cum for me, Hazel! Scream my name, baby!" Frank thrust his fingers one more time, and she was gone, so gone.

"Oh gods, Frank! Gods, you make me feel so good! You make me cum so hard! Frank!" Hazel screamed. Frank thrust his fingers into Hazel again and again until her climax faded. Frank climbed up and put his arms around Hazel, both of them panting.

"You know I love you, so much, right Hazel?" asked Frank, a loving look in his eyes.

"Of course! And you know how much I love you, right Frank?" asked Hazel, the same twinkle in her golden globes.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't give you up for the world," the Canadian said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Dinner must have been over! The whole cohort would be right outside the door! The couple scrambled out of bed and frantically searched for their clothes.

"Frank! Where's my shirt! And my underwear!" she whispered.

"Umm... Oh! Under the bed!" Frank whisper-shouted back. Hazel climbed under the bed and through her clothes on. Frank shyly opened the door, sure his face was bright red, to find the entire cohort stifling laughs.

"Sorry if we... interrupted anything," said a smirking Dakota. Frank blushed even more, if that was possible, and Hazel joined him. By then the entire cohort was near tears.

"Hey guys. We were just... studying... um... Latin," Hazel lied, her face as red as Frank's.

"Ok. We'll go along with that little... um... story," he said snidely. "Just don't say anything about this to the praetors." As he was passing me on the way in, he whispered, "By the way, we could hear you halfway to the barracks. You got talent, man. First time?" Dakota asked. Frank literally turned the shade of a tomato and he nodded. "That's impressive, dude. You're a natural." He winked. Frank just turned around and lay on my bed. He caught Hazel's eye and smiled. She beamed back at him and winked. He blushed again. Huh, he thought to himself, Maybe I am a natural.


End file.
